


Ohhh, you wanna kiss me so bad...

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Fights, First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e09 First Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Cas and Dean are arguing after 12x09, and then Dean says "ohhh, you wanna kiss me so bad...". The rest is a history!Inspired by prompt from twitter!
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Ohhh, you wanna kiss me so bad...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw today this tweet and I had to write one-short! Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: “dean would be the kind of person to say "ohhh you wanna kiss me so bad" during an argument and one day he says it to cas during one of their spats and cas just pauses, grabs his shirt, and does exactly that” @hellerisms on twitter  
>    
> [Prompt](https://mobile.twitter.com/hellerisms/status/1343955576343158786)

**Ohhh, you wanna kiss me so bad…**

“I did a right thing, Dean. How many times do I have to say it?” shouts Cas.

They both are angry, but Cas doesn't understand Dean's reasons. He saved _him_! He saved all of them! He thinks that a little thank you wouldn't hurt Dean… Or at least he might not be acting like an asshole.

“Right thing?” asks Dean with a bitterly ironic chuckle. “That's the last thing I would say.”

“You made a deal, not me, so all this crap about _'cosmic consequences'_ is... just a crap!” explains Cas. “I didn't break a deal because I didn't have one.”

“Yeah, sure. And Billie was lying all the time!” yells Dean and stands from his bed. He takes a few steps to Cas, glaring at him furiously.

“I'm not gonna apologize to you. Do you understand?” Cas says it with clenched teeth.

“Oh, neither am I!”

Cas comes closer, titls his head in the right and frowns eyebrows. Dean sees sparkles of anger into his eyes.

“Fine! Be Dean _offended_ Winchester, but you know deeply in your heart... You know that I did a right thing!”

Dean licks his lips and thinks about a strong argument. He has no idea what he can say, so he chooses one of his pointless taunts, just for throwing him out of balance.

“Ohhh, you wanna kiss me so bad,” says Dean as sarcastically as he can, frowning his eyebrows and curving his lips in a grimace.

There is a second of silence between them. Cas had a lot to say, but he forgets everything. He opens his mouth a little distracted and closes it next. It's not the first time when Dean makes some sexual or intimate allusion. But it's the first time when Cas thinks it's enough. He won't get him satisfaction from victory of an argument again because of some stupid comment which aims to embarrass him!

And actually, he really wants it. He wants to kiss him so bad for a long time.

Cas makes two steps closer to him and looks at Dean very challenging. He grabs his shirt tight to pull him closer, and then he just kisses him. It's not an innocent peck, but a real kiss full of _passion, lust, hunger..._

Dean is shocked, but Cas' lips taste so good that he can only close his eyes and immerse himself in this special kiss. It could be long forever…

Cas pulls him away suddenly, but he's still grabbing his flannel for the moment. He feels warm and fast Dean's breath on his face.

“I... I think you won this fight...” gulps Dean, staring at these blue eyes.

“Good.” Cas loses his grip on Dean's shirt, turns around and leaves the room quickly.

Dean needs to put his hand on a nightstand in order not to fall on the floor. His heart is pounding fast, and he can think only about one thing now. He wanna kiss Cas _so badly_ too.


End file.
